Inheritance
by lovelyorbit
Summary: William finds the video tape his father recorded for him and sets out to find him.


**I had this fic on here ages ago, and it was quite popular, with like, eighteen follows and I was really pleased at that. Anyway, I deleted it but now I'm reuploading. Hope you enjoy, and please review because reviews make my day better :)**

* * *

William blinked.

He clicked repeat for the fourth time and watched it, scanning it with every little detail. He remembered when he was young, back so long ago when he was roughly nine years old, he had been living in Central City. That was eight years ago. Then he had gotten kidnapped for some reason his mother had not specified, and he been rescued by the Green Arrow, who was now retired.

His mother's old friend, Oliver Queen, looking definitely younger than he was now, was talking in the video. William's head was in such a daze as he tried to listen harder to the words Oliver Queen was saying.

" _I'm your father_."

The words shook him. Shock ran through his mind, as he immediately connected his words to Star Wars, when Darth Vader told Luke Skywalker that he was his father. But he knew that that connection was not accurate. Oliver Queen, for all the mistakes he made, was a good man.

Though, why? Why couldn't of he been there for him? Why? William had moved far away almost immediately after his kidnapping, and he had never seen him ever again. He felt a stang of hurt as this thought crossed his mind.

" _I am the Green Arrow._ "

 _Oh_.

It all made sense.

Why he couldn't be there, why the Green Arrow had saved him. A small boy seeming to have absolutely no connection to the vigilante.

William wanted to see him.

The thank him, to let him know that he understood why he couldn't have revealed his identity and heritage to him. He wanted Oliver, his father, to know how appreciative he was, of his rescue, for his kindness, and what he had done for the world.

He stood up, pushing his desk chair backwards from his desk.

He walked to the kitchen, where his mother and stepfather were cooking. He held the USB of Oliver's message for them to see, his stepfather not having a clue of what he was meaning. His mother turned around, holding a pan out.

"See this?" He asked in an annoyed matter.

"What is it, son?" Robert, his stepfather answered.

William twitched at the sound of Robert calling him his son. It never bothered him before, but now that he knew of his true heritage, it did matter. He had a father. Well, he always did, but he was more of a thought, a shadow, a masked person with no face. He now had a face to this shadow.

Samantha's mouth gaped open.

"How did you find that?" She gasped.

"You know how Robert asked me to clean the garage?" William said, reminding his mother and Robert of yesterday's chores, "Well, I cleaned it. And I found this in a box of cables. It said not to be viewed until I was eighteen. I'm nineteen!"

Samantha drew in a sharp breath, "Have you watched it?"

He nodded, "Several times, actually. Why didn't you tell me?"

Robert looked at them both, confused at what was going on. "Excuse me, honey, William? What was on the USB?"

William glared at Samantha before explaining to Robert, "It's a video recording from my father."

Robert raised his eyebrows, "Your father?"

"You didn't know either?" William asked, he looked at his mother, "You didn't even tell your husband?"

Samantha sighed, "It was safer that way. It was to prevent scandals. Especially when he was campaigning for mayor. It was his idea to move you and not tell you."

"I understood that. He says that in the video. But not even to tell your own husband? That I don't understand."

Robert shook his head, "It your mother's choice. It never bothered me that I didn't know who your father is. I still don't, actually."

"Oliver Queen." William stated, "My father is Oliver Queen."

Robert's mouth shaped a perfect 'O' shape in surprise.

"I'm going to visit him." William announced.

He left the room and packed his bags.

* * *

William knocked on the door of the apartment that he was ninety nine per cent sure that his father and his wife lived in. He heard noises, and footsteps thudding towards the door.

A woman with glasses and blonde hair opened the door.

"Hello? Who are you?" She asked bluntly.

"Uh...I'm William." He said, looking down at his feet and his hands fumbling.

She blinked.

"You remember me? Felicity?"

William searched his brain, ransacking his memory for a woman named Felicity. Oh yes! Oliver Queen's fiancé all them years ago. His stepmother. Oliver Queen's wife.

"Could I see Oliver?" He requested, his voice soft and quiet.

"Sure!" She said brightly.

Felicity beckoned him to come inside. He stood in the foyer, looking around. Red bricks covered the walls, the seas that lined the walls in the video. This was the same place.

More footsteps were heard. They came clattering down the cool, steel stairs. There, in all his glory, was an older Oliver Queen.

"Felicity?" He stopped when he reached the bottom of the stairs, looking right at William, "Who is this?"

Felicity walked over to her husband, she placed her hand on his arm and said quietly, "It's William."

Oliver paused, looking straight at William.

"You've grown." Oliver simply said.

William chuckled, "I found the video recording. Mum hid it."

Oliver rolled his eyes, "Of course she did. After all these years, she still wouldn't let you see it. I specifically said for it to be shown to you on your eighteenth birthday."

"I'm sorry." Is all that he could say.

"It's not your fault. It's your mother's. Sit down."

Oliver gestured slightly to the couch, and both him and his wife sit down. William sat down on the couch facing opposite theirs.

"So…" Oliver started, "What's been going on?"

He shrugged, "Nothing much. I finished high school, I'm taking a gap year to earn money to go to college, and that's about it."

"Still obsessed with Green Arrow?" Oliver joked, his eyebrows raised, with a small smile on his face.

William smiled, "Well, I was for many years. Of course I didn't know he was my father."

The smile on his father's face disappeared. He leaned forward, looking directly into William's eyes.

"William, I am so sorry. For not being there when you were young, always being busy, and putting you into danger. For them things, I don't qualify for your father. But I hope I can make it up to you."

William nodded, "I know. You said it in the video. I understand everything. I won't hold these things against you because you were saving your city. For this, I thank you. Thanks for rescuing me when I had been kidnapped, thank you for trying your best to protect me, and on behalf of this city and me, I thank you for protecting this city, father."

 _end_.

* * *

 **I'm still not happy with that ending, I'd love, love, love to see more reviews, please tell me what you thought, or what I could do to improve! Thank you so much!**


End file.
